


Waiting room

by paintedshards



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blushing, Confused Will, Dom Hannibal, Hannibal is Hannibal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedshards/pseuds/paintedshards
Summary: Will arrives at Hannibal's waiting room, after a very long work day.





	

****After a very long day, Will drove to his appointment with Hannibal. He had to visit a therapist for a couple of weeks now, since he started to work for the FBI again, even though they knew, he didn’t like other people to get inside his head.

 

It was a very long drive, because the crime scene today was three hours away from the doctor’s office. His mind still full of the killers thoughts, he was kind of content to be able to talk to someone about it. The older man and he started to talk about the cases after a few therapy sessions, that really helped him.

 

During the drive he noticed that he was really tired and was glad, that had he only had to drive for five more minutes. 

 

He arrived earlier than expected and observed that, of course, the former patient was still at his appointment. But there was not enough time for him to return home and get back in time for his session, so he decided to wait.

 

Will was sitting down in the waiting room, waiting for the current patient to leave. 

Strangely he never had to wait in here for very long, but today he would have to wait about half an hour. 

 

This room was really warm, so he took of his jacket and put it in his lap. He was so tired, just couldn’t sleep last night and this case it just took all of him. So he just leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. 

 

This chair was so comfortable, but he wasn’t surprised, of course Hannibal would give everything some thought, even the chairs in the waiting room. The smell was very welcoming as well, hints of wood and something he associated with the doctor. 

 

Oddly he realized how much he was looking forward to these meetings in the evening. Someone to talk to. He never wanted to talk to anyone about anything really, but now he started to like it. Somehow the other seemed to understand him and knew what he was talking about better than everyone else. 

 

_He didn’t hear the door open, suddenly Hannibal was standing right in front of him and looking down at him. He was wearing one of his three pieces suits, a relatively dark one, that suited him really well._

 

_„Are you okay Will?“_

 

_He saw him offering a hand to get up, so he hesitantly reached out his hand to take the offer. When they entered the office, he noticed that he hadn’t let go of his hand. For some reason it didn’t feel strange at all, it felt as if it was supposed to be like this. Hannibal closed the door behind them, put a hand in his pocket and fetched a key to lock the door._

 

_Will realized how close they still were, he could feel the other man’s breath on his cheek. They both didn’t move and he could feel his gaze was on him. He decided to ignore that, maybe he was just confused, because of this long day and his fatigue, so he moved a little to start walking to one of the chairs, so they could start their therapy session._

 

_‚Wait. Did Dr. Lecter just lock the door?‘_

 

_He raised his eyes to look up to the other man and looked in dangerous eyes and something else he couldn’t quite put a finger on. They stared into each others eyes and Will started to feel confused, afraid even. He didn’t know where to put this situation._

 

_In no time at all, he was pushed against the wall behind him, by a flat hand on his chest, his hands were held above his head, strongly at his wrists by the other hand of Hannibal. What was going on?_

 

_„Don’t move.“_

 

_These decisive words came out like a warning. Will’s eyes widened and he stood still, just shockingly staring at the man in front of him. For a moment he didn’t even dare to breath._

 

_The taller man took his hand of the chest and got to the first button of Will’s shirt and slowly started to unbutton it, never leaving his eyes, he pulled the ends of his shirt out of his pants without hesitation and finished the last two buttons with one hand._

 

_He was now standing there, still holding both wrists in his hand above his head and admiring his work._

 

_„What …“ he had to clear his throat. „What are you doing, Dr. Lecter?“_

 

_„What does it look like I am doing, Will?“, his voice very low._

 

_A fearful emotion run through his body, but this fear wasn’t  because of the situation, but because he noticed that he wasn’t afraid at all, he liked to be in this position. What the hell was wrong with him?_

 

_„I don’t know.“_

 

_„I can see the way you always look at me, you know?“_

 

_What??? What was he talking about? He hasn’t been looking at him in any particular way._

 

_„You know, I see what’s behind your eyes, what you want, the way you look at me, full of lust, how you look into my eyes, like you do with no one else, the way your voice starts to tremble, when I am standing very close. The way you react, when I touch you.“_

 

_„I … no … I don’t …“_

 

_„It’s ok ,Will. You don’t need to say anything. In fact I want you to stay quiet now.“_

 

_These words went right into the lower parts of his body. Will started to shift under Hannibal’s grip. He didn’t want this, he was wrong, he never desired something like that, he just wanted to get out of this office … out of this situation._

 

_„Do you want me stop, Will?“_

 

_He didn’t answer, just stayed like he was. He wanted to stop, he had to want to stop, right?_

 

_„Will? Do you want me stop?“_

 

_He started to shake his head slightly, his eyes diverted to the ground. The older man took his chin between his thumb and his pointer finger, to lift his face._

 

_„Tell me Will. I need you to speak to me. … Do you want me to stop?“_

 

_„No. No, I don’t.“_

 

_„That’s what I thought.“_

 

_„I don’t understand … what … „_

 

_„I need you to be quiet now, Will. You will only speak when I ask you to. Do you understand?“_

 

_Still shocked from this situation,Will just nodded, he couldn’t do anything else right now._

 

_„I will let go of your arms now, but you need to stay still._

_Put your arms beside your body.“_

 

_He did as he was told._

 

_Hannibal took one step back and looked up and down Will’s body, with an admiration, Will has never seen before, when someone was looking at him._

 

_Then he approached the younger man again, took one hand after the other in his, to unbutton the buttons of the sleeve of his white shirt. His eyes focused on every single move, wandering from his hand to Will’s stomach, over his chest, up to his shoulders and into his eyes. He striped the shirt of his shoulders and let it fall to the ground, caressing the smaller man’s biceps._

 

_The younger man watched every single move. His breath started to quicken, it felt so good and so wrong at the same time. Everything was so painfully slow, just like in slow motion._

 

_His cheeks blushed, when he realized that he started to get aroused. Surely the doctor must see it. But he didn’t seem to mind, he even seemed to be delighted. Hannibal’s hands were now circling his chest, down to his belly._

_He stopped at the belt, looked deeply in his eyes and opened his belt more quickly and then the button of his pants and unzipped his fly. His pants fell down in a rush. He was standing in front of the other man, in just his boxers. He started to feel very hot, not sure, if he liked or disliked to be exposed like this._

 

_Hannibal seemed to see his uncertainty, he cupped his face and stroked his thumb across Will’s cheek. „Trust me. You want this.“ With these words Will relaxed a little bit more, but he was still tense, everything was just happening so fast._

 

_Hannibal got down to his knees and put both his hands on Will’s hips, where his shorts started, without leaving the other man’s eyes, he started to drag down his shorts, too, to free his erection._

 

_‚Oh, my god. This is not happening.‘ What was happening here? How did they get to that point? Why was he so painfully hard from all of this, that he couldn’t even think clearly anymore? He just wanted to say something, when he remembered that he did not have the permission to talk. So he stayed quiet. Thoughts rushing through his mind._

 

_And suddenly he couldn’t think at all anymore. All he could do was feel._

 

_Feel Hannibal’s mouth on his cock, sucking up and down very slowly, feel his strong hands holding his hips. A deep moan escaped Will. His hands found the other man’s silver hair to hold onto. With that Hannibal groaned and took him even deeper._

 

_This groan felt so amazing, he started to rock his hips. But was stopped by Hannibal, who pushed him back against the wall and started to suck harder and faster. He felt every thrust so deeply rushing trough his body._

 

_All Will could see was white in front of his eyes, thankful that he was supported by the wall, he groaned loader and faster. He felt that he was getting close, strengthened the grip in the hair. In that moment Hannibal stopped and let his cock plop out of his mouth._

 

_He heard the younger man whine and looking down at him full of arousal and confusion. But he didn’t dare to ask._

 

_„You are allowed to talk now. You did very well. Is there something you want, Will?“_

 

_He was angry at the doctor for putting him in this position, for making him feel like this and stop, but mostly he was angry, because he was to ashamed to ask for what he wanted._

 

_„Will, you need to tell me what you want.“_

 

_He was struggling inside, his cock was still so hard and he knew what he wanted, what he wanted so badly right now. So he got all his courage together._

 

_„I want to come. Please, Dr. Lecter make me come.“_

 

_The older man smirked. „Of course, Will. Come for me. But first I must ask you to step out of your pants and spread your legs a little.“_

 

_Will was very confused by his request, but he obeyed._

 

_„Like that?“_

 

_„Yes, very good.“_

 

_Hannibal looked Will in the eyes and started to lick up and down his erection, wet with saliva and precum, before he took it deep in his mouth, deeper and deeper inside his throat._

 

_He felt so amazing. Hannibal’s hand wandered from his hip down his thigh and up again inside his thigh up to his ass, to spread his cheeks. The younger man started to shift under him, the doctor looked up at him, sucking up and down his cock, signalizing him with his gaze to trust him, so the other man did. The taller man spread his cheeks with his thumb and his fingers._

 

_Will was so close to coming again, so he just thought to let him do what he wanted to, before he would stop again, and as he felt Hannibals index finger circling his hole, his mind went blank, he never felt like that before, it felt so good, so much better than he expected. He couldn’t hold it any longer and suddenly came in the older man’s mouth, hot and fast, screaming his name._

 

_Hannibal swallowed every single drop and let go of his cock. He stood up and Will’s hands were clinging onto his shoulders, so he wouldn’t fall down._

 

_„How do you feel, Will?“_

 

_He was so overwhelmed and surprisingly happy, he felt amazing, like he never felt before. It didn’t  occur to him, that he was able to feel something like that and that he could let his mind drift, just be for one moment without thinking about work, murderers or other things like that._

 

_„Will? How do you feel?“_

 

_„_ Will? Are you all right?“ 

 

Slowly he opened his eyes, confused of where he was and what was happening, he was coming back from his dream. 

 

Oh no, he must have fallen asleep. This was all a dream. He really had dreamed of Dr. Lecter in his waiting room, he blushed by this thought.

 

He was still sitting in the chair, obviously the former patient had left and Hannibal was there to get him and he was sitting there, his cock half hard trapped in his pants.

Fortunately his jacket was still in his lap. He looked up.

 

Hannibal was standing in front of him, offering a hand to get up and Will hesitantly reached out his hand to take the offer.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Started this fic a while ago and really wanted to finish it.
> 
> This is my first fic ever. Please be gentle.


End file.
